


You Drive Me Crazy (into Love)

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is ridiculously in love with his two Jedi, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, So it works out for everyone, They love him just as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Somehow, Cody managed to find himself in love with two very different Jedi.None of them are complaining.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946785
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	You Drive Me Crazy (into Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober prompt #6: Quicksilver
> 
> Many thanks to RogueLadyVader for the title!

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Falling for Obi-Wan Kenobi was the easiest thing in the galaxy. His gentle voice. His steadfast determination. His dedication to doing what he felt was right. His concern for his men. His eyes that hid nothing of what he felt, if only you knew how to look. They were all things that made him everything Cody could ever want.

Quinlan Vos was a different story in literally every way. He was brash and loud where Obi-Wan was quiet. He rushed headfirst into things where Obi-Wan preferred to think before he acted. Cody hadn’t expected to find Vos appealing. 

But he did.

Looking back, Cody wondered if those differences were why they _worked._ The Jedi were big on balance after all. And Obi-Wan and Quinlan balanced each other out in so many ways.

There had been a brief moment where Cody wondered where _he_ fit in all of this. He and Obi-Wan had already been together when he met Vos for the first time. It took quite a while for Vos to become Quinlan. All along the way, Cody kept waiting for Obi-Wan to end things with him. After all, surely the comfort of a fellow Jedi was better? But no. To his never-ending surprise, they _both_ wanted _him_. He hadn’t been as sure about Quinlan as he had been about Obi-Wan, but he agreed to give things a chance nonetheless.

It was the best decision he ever made. 

“You’re thinking awfully loudly over there,” Quinlan’s tired voice suddenly broke through his thoughts.

“Sorry, having trouble sleeping,” Cody apologized.

He didn’t bother turning over to face the Kiffar as Obi-Wan was tucked in between them. As he spoke, he felt the redhead’s arms tighten around his waist. If he woke both of them, he really must have been projecting. 

“Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked, voice still rough with sleep.

Cody reached for one of the hands at his waist and brought it up to brush a kiss across it. 

“Just can’t turn my brain off tonight,” he admitted reluctantly.

“Hmm, sounds to me like we need to tire him out, Obi,” Quinlan said, significantly more awake and smirk evident in his voice.

“You’re both tired. Don’t worry about me. I can go sleep on the couch if my mind is too distracting,” Cody said, already attempting to pull away from Obi-Wan’s arms. 

“Nope. Not happening. You’re staying right here. We get few enough opportunities to be together,” Quinlan disagreed. 

That was an understatement. Quinlan was rarely at the Temple. That one of his visits coincided with the 212th being back on Coruscant for a week was practically unheard of.  
Occasionally he would be near enough to where the 212th was assigned that he could stop by for a night under the guise of “debriefing with the nearest Council member” but that never allowed for much in the way of _relaxing._ They had three days together here before Quinlan went back out. They wanted to take advantage of every minute they got.

Obi-Wan shifted so he could brush his lips gently against Cody’s temple.

“Do you want one of us to help you fall asleep?” he offered softly.

Neither of them ever used the Force on him without his consent. It meant the galaxy to him.

The clone turned to face his Jedi.

“Not right now. If my mind continues to keep you two awake, we can talk about it further.” 

“If you’re sure,” the human Jedi murmured.

A soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead was his only answer.

“So what’s got you thinking so hard you can't just relax and enjoy being in bed with us?” Quinlan asked.

The question was both teasing and serious. There was always that sliver of doubt with Quinlan, like he still couldn’t quite believe that Obi-Wan and Cody wanted him like this. Cody sympathized.

“I was thinking about both of you, if that helps,” Cody admitted with a smile.

He didn’t need the Force to sense the fondness and affection from both of them at his words.

“Good thoughts, I hope,” Obi-Wan said, face soft with lingering sleepiness.

Cody didn’t resist the urge to kiss him softly.

“Very good thoughts, I promise,” he said.

“Care to share?” The Kiffar asked.

The clone grinned. He leaned up and over Obi-Wan to kiss Quinlan firmly.

“Very sappy thoughts about how much I love you both,” he said blithely as he pulled away and settled back down.

Quinlan blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, that wasn’t it. Obi-Wan’s response showed that he, on the other hand, had anticipated it. 

“Hmm. Your thoughts were loud, but very warm and content,” the human Jedi said with a thoughtful look.

Quinlan looked at them both with a fond, but undoubtedly exasperated look.

“You two are pathetically sappy,” he informed them.

“We can be sappy with you too, if you’d like,” Obi-Wan quipped, more awake now.

The Kiffar snorted.

“I have no doubt.”

Cody grinned.

“I think he’s suffering from a Lack of Cuddles. I heard a couple younglings earlier saying that was a Terrible Thing and they were very sure that many adult Jedi suffered from it,” he advised sagely. “It’s the kind of thing that must be remedied in a hurry, they said.”

That got a snort of a laugh from Quinlan and a long suffering sigh from Obi-Wan.

“Well then I suppose there is only one thing to do,” Obi-Wan said.

He pulled away from Cody and neatly flipped himself over Quinlan. The Kiffar squawked in surprise.

“A little warning!” He groused.

“No. You would have tried to stop me,” Obi-Wan said.

Quinlan let himself be bullied into the middle with a dramatic put upon sigh and they all settled back down.

Quinlan lay on his back with Obi-Wan tucked under one arm. Cody lay close along his other side, but didn’t tuck in the same way. He threw an arm across Quinlan’s chest. Obi-Wan reached up and lay his hand over Cody’s.

This was beautiful, what they shared. It almost made Cody feel greedy or guilty. Here he was reveling in the warmth and love of these two men, when so many of his brothers had no love at all. 

But he was selfish enough to know he wouldn’t give it up, give _them_ up for anything.

“Offer still stands, cyare, if you need help getting to sleep,” Obi-Wan said, sleep pushing into his tone once more, from the other side of Quinlan’s chest.

“Don’t need it. I think I’m ready to sleep now,” Cody said with a smile.

There was something so comforting about feeling both of them right there with him.

Cody’s feeling for Obi-Wan came on fast. They changed from appropriate respect for his general to love before he realized what had happened. But where the initial change was as fast as quicksilver, his feelings were not so mercurial, so fickle. He had given Obi-Wan his heart; he would not change that for anything. Quinlan taught him it was still possible to _share_ his heart, if Obi-Wan was also so inclined. His feelings for Quinlan came more slowly. But they were just as deep and real once they took root. He didn’t know what the future would bring, but he would enjoy every moment he got to have with them. He hoped he got to keep them both. 

He was selfish enough to want a life with them when the war ended. 

He didn’t think it was asking too much.

With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
